herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Rarity is one of the six main protagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rarity is a unicorn pony with a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Later, she becomes aware of Spike's crush on her but only sees him as a friend. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Was too abusive with Sweetie Belle, causing a discussion for being supported just like seen in The Sisterhooves Social ''and Sleepless in Ponyville''. In Rarity takes Manehattan, after of to treat them bad to her friends, Rarity thinks that was abandoned by them and pardons to her friends and finally to Sweetie Belle in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, after having evil with her young sister in two previous chapters of the series. Powers and Abilities Unicorn Physiology: Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. *'Magic': Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. **'Telekinesis': She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. **'Dowsing': Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. Expert Martial Artist: Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Attract: Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. Generosity Embodiment: Rarity possess the element of generosity. Similar Heroes *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) Trivia Gallery Rarity_(Human).jpg|Rarity as human in Equestria Girls Rarity as Breezie.png|Rarity as breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity vector equestria girls by mlp mayhem-d6gixl2.png Rarity equestria girls by strumfreak-d65qodp.png Equestria girls rarity by joemasterpencil-d6kgdm3.png Rarity con poder del arcoiris.png|Rarity with Rainbow Power in Twilight's Kingdom - part 2. Screen Shot 2015-10-06 at 11.56.47 AM.png|Rarity being pony-napped by the Diamond Dogs. External Links *Rarity - Love Interest Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Obsessed Category:Neatfreaks Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Telekinetics Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Magical Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:The Messiah Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Damsel in distress Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martyr Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Animal Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pure of heart Category:In love heroes